Est
''Est links here. For the unused FE9 location, see here.'' Est (エスト, Est) is a playable character in Fire Emblem: Ankoku Ryū to Hikari no Tsurugi, Fire Emblem: Mystery of the Emblem, their remakes, and Fire Emblem Gaiden. According to the Takayashiki Hideo's Mystery of the Emblem novel adaptation, Est is 17 years old. http://serenesforest.net/general/age_novel.html#fe3 In Fire Emblem: Awakening, Est is the first DLC character for the Second Series DLC Pack and was illustrated by Kinu Nishimura. Profile Est is the youngest of the Pegasus Sisters of Medon, under Minerva. Unlike Palla and Catria, she was late to join, as she had to steal Mercurius before returning. She fell in love with the knight Abel, and eventually married him and moved to Altea. She and her sisters also appear in Fire Emblem Gaiden. Est gets captured by Geyse, and her sisters follow the pirate ship to rescue her, but they lost sight of it near Zofia Port. Jesi tried to save Est, but got captured. After Celica's party saves Jesi, they went to Geyse's fort, where Geyse was defeated, and Est was rescued. In Mystery of the Emblem, Est was captured by the Akaneian forces, to force Abel to fight against Marth. She can be rescued and once again fights alongside Marth. After the war, however, she vanishes after leaving Abel. In Game ''Fire Emblem: Ankoku Ryū to Hikari no Tsurugi Base Stats | Pegasus Knight |5 |22 |6 |7 |13 |Varies |11 |8 |0 |8 |Sword Lance |Armorslayer Mercurius |} Growth Rates |50% |70% |70% |70% |70% |60% |20% |0% |} Fire Emblem Gaiden Base Stats | Pegasus Knight |3 |20 |9 |5 |11 |5 |4 |12 |7 | - |Lance |} Growth Rates |30% |40% |50% |30% |50% |50% |0% |} Fire Emblem: Mystery of the Emblem Base Stats '''Book 1' | Pegasus Knight |5 |20 |6 |7 |13 |11 |11 |8 |6 |8 |Sword Lance | Iron Lance Mercurius |} Book 2 | Pegasus Knight |10 |24 |10 |11 |16 |9 |12 |9 |6 |8 |Sword Lance |-- |} Growth Rates Book 1 |50% |70% |70% |70% |60% |70% |20% |3% |} Book 2 |50% |70% |70% |70% |60% |70% |20% |3% |} ''Fire Emblem: Shadow Dragon Base Stats | Pegasus Knight |3 |19 |5 |2 |6 |12 |11 |7 |6 |8 |Lance - C | Ridersbane Mercurius* |} * - Drops if defeated as an enemy unit in Chapter 20. Support Relationships '''Supports' *Abel *Cain Supported by *Minerva *Abel *Cain Overall In Fire Emblem: Shadow Dragon, both of Est's sisters have their growths raised significantly, while Est's growths have stayed the same. This, due to her low starting stats, usually makes her less useful than in the original. However, she still has a great deal of potential, if properly trained at an arena. Otherwise, she joins extremely late but has nice growths, and comes with a Ridersbane in a chapter where the enemy is filled with cavalry. Reclassing her to myrmidon or archer are also common choices because she has high growths fit for a swordmaster or sniper with that much higher maximum stats for speed and skill which cancels out that lower strength. ''Fire Emblem: Shin Monshō no Nazo ~Hikari to Kage no Eiyū~ Base Stats | Pegasus Knight |5 |20 |6 |2 |7 |13 |11 |8 |6 |8 | Lance - C |None |} Growth Rates |60% |80% |0% |80% |80% |70% |30% |10% |} Support Relationships '''Supports' *Abel Supported by *The Avatar *Minerva *Palla *Catria *Abel ''Fire Emblem: Awakening Base Stats Quote Death Quote Ending Shadow Dragon Little Sister - Est "Est fell in love with an Altean knight, and found that the path of the heart was a surer route to happiness than that of the spear." Gaiden *(If both Palla and Catria are alive) I'll definitely come again! Thank you, everyone~~ No matter where she goes, Est always remains upbeat. *(If one or both are dead) Big sister(s)... Remebering the older sister(s) who had died for her sake, Est wept. Shin Monshō no Nazo ~Hikari to Kage no Eiyū~ Wayward Knight "After the war, Est said her goodbyes to Abel, for reasons known only to her and disappeared." Archetype Est started another trend of Fire Emblem character archetype, as a character who joins rather late in the game and with low initial stats, but should the player give the character enough attention and experience points, the character will turn out very powerful as they have very good growth rates, essentially the reverse of the Jagen characters. List of Ests Other Ests include: *Corpul/Sharlow (FE4) *Miranda and Sara (FE5) *Sophia and Zeiss (FE6) *Nino (FE7) *Ewan (FE8) *Elincia (FE9) *Ena (FE9/10) *Pelleas and Kurthnaga (FE10) *Rina (TS) Etymology In the French language, Est means east, as in the cardinal direction. In both French and Latin, Est also means is. Trivia *Est, Palla, and Eldigan are the only recruitable DLC characters in Awakening that do not have recruitable SpotPass versions. Gallery File:White Wing Sisters Gaiden Manual.png|Est's artwork from the Gaiden Instruction Manual along with Palla and Catria. File:White wing sisters.jpg|The Whitewing Sisters in Monshō no Nazo. Est.jpg|Est as she appears in Monsho no Nazo. File:Est Complete.jpg|Est appears in the Complete. File:Peg Sisters Complete.jpg|Est along with her two sisters in the Complete. File:Whitewing Sisters (Memorial Book Archanea Chronicle).jpg|An illustration of Est (along with Catria and Palla) that appears in the Fire Emblem: Memorial Book Akaneia Chronicle. File:Est TCG1.jpg|Est as she appears in the TCG. File:Est TCG2.jpg|Another card of Est File:Est manga.png|Est as she appears in the Ankoku Ryū to Hikari no Tsurugi manga adaptation. File:EstFE1.png|Est's portrait in Ankoku Ryū to Hikari no Tsurugi. File:EstFE2.gif|Est's portrait in Gaiden. File:estFE3.gif|Est's portrait in Monshō no Nazo. File:Est.png|Est's portrait in Shadow Dragon File:EstFE12.png|Est's portrait in FE12. Category:Characters Category:Playable characters Category:Fire Emblem 1 characters Category:Fire Emblem Gaiden characters Category:Fire Emblem 3 characters Category:Fire Emblem: Shadow Dragon characters Category:Archetypes